1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a method for controlling a video signal processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for enabling a user to assign a given key on an input device to any specific device on a data bus network connected to the apparatus, and reconfigure the input device to be associated with the selected device, to thereby enable the user to quickly select and control the specific device using the given key.
2. Background Information
A data bus can be utilized for interconnecting electronic devices, such as television signal receivers, personal computers, display devices, video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital versatile disk (DVD) players, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) receivers, home control devices (e.g., security systems, temperature control devices, etc.), and/or other devices. Communication using a data bus typically occurs in accordance with a specified bus protocol. An example of such a bus protocol includes the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers 1394 High Performance Serial Bus protocol (IEEE 1394, or Firewire™), which is generally known in the art.
With a data bus, such as an IEEE 1394 bus, a network of interconnected devices can be created and a user may for example control one device on the network through inputs to another device on the network. Accordingly, an IEEE 1394 bus can provide interoperability among devices connected to the bus. An IEEE 1394 bus can also accommodate a relatively large number of interconnected devices (e.g., up to 63). However, as additional devices are added to the network, it can become increasingly difficult for users to select and thereby control a specific device. For example, as a network expands, a VCR that was once the second device on the network may later become the twelfth device on the network. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables a user to select for control a specific device connected to a data bus, such as an IEEE 1394 bus, and preferably a technique that readily accommodates the addition and/or removal of devices from the network.
One approach for enabling a user to select a specific device connected to a data bus network, such as an IEEE 1394 bus network, is to provide an on-screen list which is updated as devices are added (i.e., connected) to, and removed (i.e., disconnected) from the bus network. For example, when a device is added to an existing IEEE 1394 bus network, the added device is recognized by every other network device and is added to a list of network devices that is maintained by every other network device. Similarly, when a device is removed from an existing IEEE 1394 bus network, the removal of that device is recognized by every other network device and that device is thereby removed from the list of network devices.
Accordingly, in order to select any specific network device at any given time, a user may access an on-screen display of the current list of network devices through another apparatus connected to the network, and scroll through the list to thereby select the specific device. This approach, however, has disadvantages since a user may have to scroll through a very long list of devices every time he or she wants to select a commonly used device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus, which avoids the foregoing problems, and thereby enables a user to quickly select for control any specific device on a data bus network, such as an IEEE 1394 bus network, connected to the apparatus. The present invention addresses these and other issues.